Her Peanut Butter Cup Hero
by Barry Bubblestein
Summary: Rancis meets the glitch for the first time and decides to be her friend. Unfortunately, King Candy quickly finds out about this and seeks outside help to put a stop to their friendship. But when that help turns on the King, Rancis will have to be the one to protect Vanellope and put a stop to it's evil. Written in dedication to sweetprincess900045
1. First Contact

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first Vanilla Butter fanfic (and my first pairing fanfic that doesn't involve my OC). I've always wanted to do a propper Vanilla Butter story because of how much I love that pairing. They just look so adorable together. So I dedicate this Fanfic to sweetprincess900045 and hope you enjoy it if you are reading this.**

* * *

Rancis Fluggerbutter raced his Kit Kart through Sugar Rush on his way to meet his friend Taffyta Muttonfudge. It was that time of the day again. The time when the arcade had just closed and the two of them, along with their friend Candlehead, would all hang out. Today, Taffyta had told him to meet the two girls in the Junk Yard. She said something about messing with the glitch. Something Rancis had never done before.

He had heard tales of the glitch from the game's ruler, King Candy. Stories about how if she were to race, it would bring Doomsday to their entire land. But Rancis had never gone out of his way to find something that sounded so destructive and dangerous. So this would be his first time seeing this glitch in person. "_I guess she can't be that much trouble if Taffyta and Candles are willing to mess with it_." Rancis thought to himself as he passed the Junk Yard sign.

The peanut butter racer parked his kart near the hill leading down to the main Junk Yard area. He got out and placed his helmet inside of his kart before walking toward the sound of his friends laughing. Rancis was kind of disappointed that they had gotten started without him, but happy to hear them having fun. However his happiness was short lived when he saw what the two girls were doing.

Down among the piles of scrap candy parts, Taffyta and Candlehead, along with a few of the other racers, were laughing at a little girl. Her black hair was held up in a ponytail and decorated with pieces of candy. She wore a teal hoodie and a peanut butter cup skirt with teal and white leggings. Rancis had never seen her in Sugar Rush before. No one had even mentioned her before. Could this be the glitch?

His fellow avatars were laughing at her because she had tripped into a glob of taffy and was trying desperately to get unstuck from the sticky substance. But every time she tried to stretch it to break it, it just yanked her back down to the ground, causing her to glitch up. Rancis couldn't understand how someone like her could bring about the unplugging of their game. She was so young, so innocent, so cute. He couldn't believe that he had used the word cute to describe the thing that everyone said was so destructive. But it was true, the girl seemed kind of cute.

"Awwww, you gonna cwy now gwitch." He heard Taffyta mock her as she started to get frustrated. "Well, see you on the track. Oh wait a minute, no we won't." The platinum blonde laughed as she and the other racers got into their karts and drove off. Rancis couldn't believe what had happened before him. Is this what his friends did in their spare time? Picking on this little girl? He slid down the hill towards where she was now sitting, crying because she couldn't get unstuck.

As the glitch sat down, half of her body still connected to the string of Taffy, she sniffled a few times as tears fell down her face. Suddenly, she felt the stretchy substance being pulled off of her. She turned to see a blonde boy wearing a peanut butter cup hat and a racing suit to match. He had pulled the taffy off of her, allowing her to stand up. The young girl thought he actually looked kind of cute, but then realized that he's probably one of Taffyta's friends.

"Are you okay?" Rancis asked her as he finished removing the remaining taffy that was stuck to his hands.

"What's it to you?" She quietly sniffed, wiping her nose with her hoodie sleeve as she got up and started to walk away.

"_Jeez, you're welcome_." Rancis thought silently to himself, but he didn't say that out loud. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." The peanut butter racer showed his concern.

"Why? So you can get my spirits up just so you can knock them down. Just like everyone else?" The girl scoffed at Rancis as they began to climb out of the Junk Yard. In all fairness he couldn't blame her for being so cold towards him. From what Taffyta had told him, the racers would hurl all kinds of hurtful insults at this glitch whenever she was in their way. He needed to get on the same level as her if he wanted to get anywhere with cheering her up.

"Listen…" Rancis blanked. He didn't even know her name yet. Of all things, he didn't bother to see if she had a real name. All calling her a glitch would probably do is get him a slap across the face.

"It's Vanellope. But it's not like you'll remember it." She filled him in, picking up the fact that he didn't know her name. This was typical for most of the real racers.

"Thank you." Rancis nodded as they reached the top of the hill, exiting the Junk Yard. "Listen Vanellope, I know how you feel." He began to tell her.

"And here we go." Vanellope rolled her eyes. "You guys are all one in the same. Trying to tell me that being the biggest mistake this game has ever known isn't that bad. Mocking me because whenever I try to race, I get my homemade kart broken and I get treated like dirt." She angrily told Rancis, glaring daggers at him.

"I know what it's like to be bullied by Taffyta!" Rancis blurted out, trying to get through to her that he didn't mean any harm. Vanellope's face softened when she heard this.

"What do you mean? I thought you and Taffyta were close friends." She asked him. Now it was her turn to be concerned. She thought that every friend of Taffyta's wanted nothing more than to help her make Vanellope's life a misery.

Rancis sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "When I saw you getting laughed at by Taff, I felt sorry for you. It was the first time I'd ever seen you, and I wasn't expecting what King Candy had described as the one who could cause Doomsday to be a little girl. You just looked so helpless and unhappy." He confessed to Vanellope as she listened intently. "The truth is, even though I'm a real racer, I barely ever win. Seeing you get laughed at reminded me of when Taffyta laughed at me for not winning as many trophies as most of our friends. So I know how much it hurts to be laughed at."

Vanellope just stood in silence as she took this in. Maybe not everything bad happened to her after all. "Wow, and I thought Taffy directed her bullying at me alone." She pondered to herself. "Look, maybe I was a little harsh when you helped me. I'm sorry and thank you." She thanked him, glitching up a bit.

"It's okay. I understand your hostility toward me." Rancis nodded as they stopped to rest by the grape soda river. "Hey listen. How would you like it if I said I would be your friend? Just to make being a glitch a little more bearable." He asked her, hoping she'd be okay with that.

At that moment, Vanellope's face lit up like the fourth of July. "This is awesome! Yipee! I finally have a friend!" She jumped up and down excitedly, glitching with each jump. "You really mean it…? She stopped. Now it was her turn to not know his name.

"Rancis. Fluggerbutter." He filled her in on his name before he nodded his head, causing Vanellope to squeal with glee.

She hugged Rancis, causing a glitch to ripple through both of them. She realized what she was doing and released her hug. "Oh, sorry about that. I just got a little excited." She apologized to Rancis.

Then she started to walk away. But before she did, she turned to Rancis one last time. "I should probably get going. It was nice to meet you. When can I see you again?" Vanellope asked him, wanting to see her first friend soon.

Rancis thought about it for a moment. He guessed he could take a break from hanging out with Taffyta; especially after what he found out today. "How about tomorrow after the arcade closes?" he asked her.

Vanellope gave him a nod and skipped off, failing to notice Rancis' blush as she left. The peanut butter racer was still trying to take in what had happened over the past 10 minutes or so. The monster that all the avatars had been warned to watch out for over the years, turned out to be nothing but someone who just wanting a friend. Not only that, but she was actually really nice. This could change Sugar Rush completely. He had to find a way to break the good news to King Candy.

Little did he know, he wouldn't have to break the news to the king at all. This was because someone had been watching the two. A certain pink, lollipop sucking racer who thought she heard his voice. "So Butterhead is all friendly with the glitch? King Candy will be delighted to know this." She smirked to her before hopping into her Pink Lightning and driving off.

* * *

(**At The Castle**)

Taffyta approached the giant stain glass door and gave it a knock. After a few moments of waiting, Sour Bill pulled it open. "Yes?" He answered in his monotonous voice.

"I demand to see King Candy right away, it's urgent." Taffyta requested to the little sour ball. He closed the door and after a minute or two, he reopened it.

"Come right in." He instructed her, leading her toward his royal highness. Taffyta couldn't wait to tell him and ruin Rancis' life. After all, his reputation was low enough with his measly trophy collection.

The ruler of Sugar Rush perked up when he saw his favorite racer. "Ah, Taffyta Muttonfudge. Always a pleasure to see you. Now what seems to be the problem?" He asked her through his usual lisp.

Taffyta gave a bow before she started to spin her yarn. "Same to you sire. I wanted to inform you that one of your subjects, Rancis Fluggerbutter, has become friends with the glitch." The platinum blonde informed the king.

"What!? After all I warned everyone about Vanellope? Are you positive?" King Candy jumped up in shock. If what he heard was true, than it was a game wide emergency. Mainly due to the dark little secret he kept from everyone in the game.

Taffyta nodded her head. As much as she didn't want to say it was true, she needed to. "Unfortunately sir, he's never met her before. He said that he would be the glitch's friend. I think he's getting the idea to convince you and the others to give Vanellope a second chance. But I know better than to do that." She finished her report to him.

The king got off of his throne and shook his head. "No we certainly cannot have that happen. Thank you Miss Muttonfudge, you are dismissed. I'll ensure you get a few free coins for this little tidbit." He smiled at her.

Taffyta bowed one final time before turning and heading out the door. She silently cheered to herself about the small reward she would get. As she skipped out the door, King Candy grew a concerned look while he paced back and forth. "This is not good. Not good at all. I have to nip this thing in the bud before she ruins my game." He thought for a moment longer before he came to a stop in his pacing. Letting out a heavy sign, he turned to Sour Bill. "We may need to seek outside help for this problem. Sour Bill, you're with me." King Candy commanded his right hand sweet as he grabbed a black cloak and something else from the closet.

"Wynchel! Duncan! You're in charge of the castle while we're gone!" He called out as he and Bill Went out the front door and closed it behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It took a little bit for me to write how I wanted Vanellope and Rancis' first interaction to go. but I think I did a pretty good job.**

**Next Chapter: We find out where King Candy is off to.**


	2. Some Outside Help

**Sweetprincess900045 and Avatar Eddy: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far. The dialog between Rancis and Vanellope is actually what I struggled with the most.**

**Vanilla Butter 88, Smokescreen2814, and VickyT36: Thank you very much.**

**Bubblina Gumdrop: Not bad indeed. And we'll be meeting the outside help this chapter**

**Sea Eagle and Agent BM: Thanks for the fav. I promise you'll all like where this story goes.**

**A/N: Man, 8 reviews in the first chapter. This is so awesome. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story, but we're just getting started. This chapter we are meeting the so called "Outside help" the king mentioned. So without further ado, the chapter.**

* * *

King Candy walked through the long, dark extension cord tunnel that connected Sugar Rush to Game Central Station. His journey would have been made easier had he kept the train car that ran to and from both destinations installed. But he also ran the risk of Sugar Rush being visited by unwanted guest.

You see, he wasn't really the king he looked to be. He was secretly a racer named Turbo from an unplugged game known as Turbo Time. To make a long story short, he got jealous of another racing game, tried to take it over, got both games unplugged, barely escaped getting out, and was now permanently outside of his game. He had needed to hide low for a while. So he entered into Sugar Rush, reworked the games coding, and dawned the disguise of King Candy. Keeping the train car installed would make it more likely for someone to visit and realize that King Candy wasn't really the ruler of the game.

He had concealed himself in a black cloak to disguise himself from any bystanders in GCS from noticing him. King Candy eventually saw the light at the end of the tunnel, meaning that the lobby wasn't too far off.

Sour Bill poked his head out from inside of the cloak's hood. He looked past the king's large head to get a better view of where they were. "Sir, where is it exactly we are going?" He questioned him as they exited the tunnel.

"Shhhh. I'll tell you after we arrive there." The king quietly shushed the little green helper, gently pushing him back into his cloak as they neared the gates leading out of the train station. As the hooded ruler crossed past them, an alarm sounded and the Surge Protector zipped in to do a security check.

"Name?" He questioned, staring at his clip board.

"McGuffin." King Candy mumbled, lying through his teeth.

"Where you coming from?"

"Sugar Rush."

"Where you off to?"

"…Tappers." he lied again.

"Do you have anything to declare?"

"That tie makes you look fat."

And with that, the Surge Protector flickered away, allowing King Candy to continue his trip through the crowded station. He scurried quickly past good guys and bad guys alike, still hiding himself and Bill in his cloak. The king looked around for the real game he was heading for. Tappers, Fix-It Felix Jr., Street Fighter 2, Frogger, Dig Dug, Mage Man: The Power Battle. And then he finally looked up at the flashing name display of the game he was really seeking.

Sonic Lost World.

* * *

**(Sonic Lost World, Location: The Lost Hex)**

King Candy walked through the colorful alien planet, taking in the sight of the lush green grass, the sparkling river that flowed nearby, and the deep blue sky. Being inside of a game where anything and everything was candy made it a bit difficult to adjust to the new environment, but he pressed on nonetheless. The king had pulled the cloaks hood down, letting him and his helper take in the fresh air. Sour Bill was now walking along side King Candy, trailing slightly behind him.

"So now can you tell me what it is you are seeking, sire?" Bill asked him, nervously glancing around at the new environment.

The king however, was more focused on what he was looking for. "My plan to stop young Rancis from being friendly towards the glitch. If he becomes her friend, it could eventually lead to him trying to help her race, bringing about our demise. I just need to find something." King Candy told the sour ball as he scanned the area.

"Those who come to the Lost Hex all find the same thing. Trouble!"

The two of them felt the earth they were standing on shake violently. After it stopped, King Candy turned toward the source of the voice only to be met with the sight of a giant monster standing over him.

The majority of its muscular upper body was pure red, along with a serpent like tail. His body from the waist down was black, ending with five sharp, cyan colored toe nails that matched those of his finger nails. The head of the beast was relatively small compared to the rest of his body as his lower jaw was sticking out, showing a row of spiked, red fangs. The upper half of his head is black, save for red markings around his eyes, which were purple with yellow scleras. Two large curved horns stuck out from the sides of his head, striped with shades of dark grey. The large unibrow and ponytail on top of the monster's head were also colored cyan to go with his nails. Ending all this off were the two rows of black spikes sticking out from its shoulders and the spiked wrist cuffs he wore.

While Sour Bill was shaking slightly with fear, King Candy just started to smile. "Ah yes. You are one of those Zeti from that evil group known as the Deadly Six. Just as I was searching for." The king chucked.

"You came here knowing what you'd find? You are either brave or stupid. Perhaps both." The beast examined the two figures before him. When his gaze met Bill's, the little sour ball ran behind the king.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Candy of Sugar Rush, and I am your new master. I require your kind's assistance is a problem in my kingdom." He introduced himself to the Zeti, explaining his situation to him.

The creature looked at him for a moment, as if he were joking, then broke out in laughter at the thought of the short ruler controling him. "Ahahaha. You are, are you? You think you are able to command me? You and what army?" The red monster laughed, cracking his knuckles, ready to fight.

King Candy however didn't even flinch at this threat. Instead, his smile grew bigger. "Oh, just THIS army." He said as he reached into his cloak. He pulled out a large black conch shell covered in spikes and held it out, showing it to the beast.

This seemed to make him back down immediately. "Impossible. How did you…?" It began to ask, actually showing signs of nervousness. "_I must resist._" Was what the Zeti thought internally.

"…Get this?" King Candy finished his question, noticing his sudden loss in confidence. "Oh ho ho, I have my ways." He explained, examining the conch before he started to play it.

Sour Bill watched the creature as the "VVVVMMMMMM" sound of the shell filled the air. The Zeti began to tremble. Sweat droplets started to form on his forehead while he clenched his fist, trying to resist the noise. But eventually it became too much for him as he dropped to his knees and covered his ears.

The king noticed his submission and ceased the noise. "Had enough? I could do this all day." King Candy informed the red demon who was now on his hands and knees, panting in exhaustion from resisting the conch. The sugary ruler waved the shell in front of his face to show he would use it again if need be.

"NO! E-Enough, I relent." He said as he regained his strength. The last thing he wanted to hear was the sound of that shell, knowing full well that was the one thing that could bring his kind to their knees.

King Candy smiled in victory as he put a hand to his ear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. I relent…" the king asked in a taunting manor. Sour Bill stepped out from behind the king cautiously, realizing that this monster was no longer a threat.

The demon sighed as he rose up. "I relent…you majesty." He grumbled in defeat under his breath.

"Much better. Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" King Candy teasingly asked him, placing the shell back into his cloak. "And to think a mighty beast like yourself was brought down by a simple instrument." He chucked as the Zeti gave him a stern look. "Now then whoever you are." He began to instruct his new servant.

"I am Zavok, and you are correct about what you said earlier." The monster began to introduce itself. "I am the leader of the Deadly Six. We are a elite group of Zeti who strike terror into the code of all who visit this land, and leave destruction in our wake wherever we walk." He announced to the king.

But King Candy just waved him off like he didn't care. "Yes yes, that's very nice. As I was saying, I require your little group's assistance." He went back to instructing Zavok. "You are to gather up the rest of your kind and come to Sugar Rush and I'll explain more there." He finished, pulling the hood to his cloak back over his large head. Sour Bill climbed inside of the black disguise and they departed, leaving Zavok to analyse the situation that had just happened.

"We'll see who's chucking eventually." He mused to himself.

* * *

**(Sugar Rush, Location: King Candy's Throne Room)**

Back inside Sugar Rush at the king's castle, King Candy stood at his throne before his new servants with Sour Bill fanning him with a large lollipop. Zavok had done as instructed and gathered up the remaining five members of the Deadly Six, who were standing behind their leader, hidden in the shadows. "Now may you explain why is it you require our assistance, your majesty?" The red Zeti questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Very well my new servants, I shall explain my dilemma to you." King Candy spoke as he began to pace in front of the Deadly Six. "As ruler of this sugar coated kingdom, it is my job to protect all of its racers and citizens. However, there is always one problem that has endangered my people. And that problem is in the form of a glitch named Vanellope!" He announced as he pointed to Sour Bill who held up a picture of Vanellope, showing the Zeti their target. "Try as they might, my trusty security forces and guards have failed to catch her time and time again. She is quite the resilient one." King Candy warned them.

Zavok listened to the king speak through his lisp. "I'm sure she is." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He couldn't imagine classifying anything in a world made of sweets as threatening. How dangerous could a little girl be?

"Recently though, one of my subjects, a young boy named Rancis, has made contact with the glitch." King candy went on. Sour Bill held up another picture to show the group. This time, of Rancis. "From what one of my most loyal subjects has told me, she has brainwashed him into helping her corrupt our game. So Deadly Six, I task you with finding the glitch by any means necessary, and bringing her to me." He finished, halting in front of Zavok.

The red Zeti paused before he started to speak. "You mean to tell us that you enslaved us, just to have us waste our time hunting for some measly little girl?" The leader questioned King Candy in annoyance, poking his large nose with one of his fingers.

"Exactly. Unless you'd rather I put on a show." King Candy smirked, pulling out the conch shell and pointing it toward Zavok like it was a sword. "Now get to it." He commanded them. The Deadly Six started to file out of the room when the king called them once again. "Oh, and if you should happen to meet that blonde child, bring him to me as well."

"Understood." Zavok nodded his head as the group left. "This is beneath us." He muttered under his breath once they were out of the king's ear shot.

* * *

**(Out in Lollipop Meadow)**

The candy meadow was crowded with the citizens of Sugar Rush, enjoying the day per usual. Some were playing catch with a gobstopper ball, some were running around and playing tag, while others were just lying in the sucker like grass and enjoying the sunny blue skies.

"Gloyd Orangeboar is like the best racer ever." Said a candy corn that was chatting with several of its friends

"Not even, Swizzle Malarkey could race circles around him." A jolly rancher spoke up next.

"You're both wrong. There's nothing better than Muttonfudge. Taffyta said so herself." A hearted lollipop replied smugly.

*THUD*

Just then, the ground that they were all standing on trembled, sending every citizen flying into the air. When they landed, they looked up to see a group of six angry monster glaring down at them. Most of the candies were shaking in fear.

"So, these are the civilians of this game. How pathetic." Zavok and the rest of the gang took in the sights of the frosting coated hills, the lollipop grass, and cotton candy clouds before they stared down at them.

"Oh! Oh! Let me at 'em, boss! I ain't seen no action all day!" One of the remaining five Deadly Six members stepped out of the shadows. Like Zavok, he was black from the waist down, wore two spiked wrist cuffs, and had a set of horns on his head. But this one was much different from his boss. The top half of his body was pink rather than red and his horns were striped purple and black. He was incredibly thin, with long lanky arms to match his slim figure. He wore a dog collar around his neck and a patch of spiky purple hair on his head. His large jaw hung open, revealing his sharp teeth and long, cyan tongue.

"Very well, Zazz. Tear them apart if need be to find out the location of our target." Zavok gave his team mate the go ahead. Zazz; always looking for a fight before he even knew what he was fighting. This is one trait that the master of the team seemed to like about him.

"You got it! When I'm through with her, she'll be limping for days!" Zazz cheered as he ran toward the candy fans, who started to scream and run in terror as the pink man's manic laughter filled the meadow.

"Succeed or fail, we'll learn something about our enemy." Zavok told himself as they watched Zazz run.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 finished. I'm glad to see I have so many fans who are enjoying this story so far. Just a heads up though to anyone thinking this, but unfortunately no, Sonic will not be making an appearance in this story. So leave a review if you liked, and i'll see you guys on the next chapter. **


	3. A Little Drive

**Smokescreen2814 & Agent BM: Yes they better beware, but im sure Rancis will end up protecting Nelly if need be.**

**Sweetprincess900045: Thank you, glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Bubblina Gumdrop: Yes I can almost promise that Zazz will be _everybody's_ favourite Deadly Six member by the end of this story.**

**riverraiden: Eh, i'm sure Sonic would enjoy a break from beating them up. Let's just say it's the demo version of Lost World, which the Deadly Six don't appear in.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and support thus far. Last chapter, we met two of the six members of the Deadly Six, and in this chapter, more Vanilla Buttery stuff (YAY!) **

* * *

Down at the starting line, the avatars of Sugar Rush were all hanging around, chatting to one another like always. Jublieena and Adorabeezle were happily playing Rock Paper Scissors with each other. Swizzle was teasing Gloyd about how he had a secret crush on Candlehead, and Taffyta was sitting off to the side, sucking her lollipop like usual. However she seemed to be waiting for something, or someone, in particular as she kept checking down the road for any incoming karts. A few moments passed before she finally looked to see Rancis' Kit Kart come speeding down the track. "_He's finally here._" Taffyta thought to herself with a smirk as she tossed her finished lolli-sitck over her shoulder.

Rancis slowed his peanut butter cup kart to a halt in its regular place it took during roster races. He was only coming to throw his coin into the cup to qualify for the next roster race and then leave. His head was still spinning from what happened with Vanellope; it was like being friends with a criminal. If anyone found out about this, it could ruin his life. Rancis had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Candlehead following him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh what?" He turned to see the birthday themed racer smiling at him. "Oh hey Candlehead." Rancis said to her as he continued to head toward the coin catapult.

Candlehead skipped behind her friend happily. "And people sometimes say I zone out." She giggled at the fact that she was usually the one to get lost in trances from staring at her candle. Rancis didn't want to draw too much attention to himself at the moment, so he just nodded his head to make Candlehead happy. He walked up the steps to the main platform, passing the other racers as he made his way to put his registration coin in for the roster race.

"Hey Rancis, do you remember the time that me, you and Taffyta all want to Mt. Sundae and made ice cream snow angels and went skating on fudge lake? That was super fun." She asked in a loud, excited tone, attracting the attention of some of other racers. Rancis started to tense up a little when he saw a few heads turn in his direction. He quickly pulled his gold coin out from his pocket and tossed it onto the coin catapult. The contraption tossed his coin up from on arm to the next, eventually tossing it into the large cup above the finish line.

"RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER!" The announcer boom as the coin landed in the cup, securing his position for the next roster race. Rancis was glad that that was over with and turned to leave. But as he turned to head back to his kart, a gloved set of hands placed themselves over top of his eyes.

"Guess who." The playful voice of a girl from behind Rancis cooed to him.

The peanut butter racer sighed, knowing full well who it was that was covering his eyes. "Hey Taffyta, what is it?" he asked her, really wanting to leave right about now. But deep down inside, he knew if Taffyta wanted to see him, he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Oh nothing special. I just wanted to see if we could hang out for a while." Taffyta explained as she removed her hands from his eyes. This was an obvious lie. Rancis knew that she wasn't usually like this towards him. So unless she had gained a sudden crush on him within the past day, she was most likely trying to suck up to him about getting him to do something she knew he wasn't up to doing at the time. Taffyta had a creepy way of knowing when he wanted to be left alone.

So he reluctantly rolled his eyes and turned to face her. "Where did you have in mind?" Rancis gave in, knowing that if he declined, it would only clue her in that he was hiding something. Even though her face didn't show it, he could have sworn he had seen a small smirk of victory cross her face.

"I knew I could count on you." Taffyta happily gave him a thumbs up. "Come on, we're going for a little drive." She told Rancis as she led him and Candlehead over to their karts. The way she had said that last part rubbed Rancis the wrong way for some reason. All the other racers saw them leave and walked over to their vehicles as well, as if planned. He got back into his Kit Kart and followed Taffyta's Pink Lightning as she, along with Candlehead's Ice Screamer, pulled out. Rancis turned to see the other karts follow suit as well, making him a bit nervous about where they were heading.

* * *

**(Lollipop Meadow)**

The karts rolled along the path leading through the field of suckers. Taffyta rode over one of the hills while Rancis and the others slowed down as they saw her park a little ways ahead. Finally, Rancis would get his answer as to why the alpha diva had brought him here. Lollipop Meadow wasn't anywhere really that exciting; just your typical field to frolic in on a nice day like today. But Rancis doubted that that was the reason Taffyta had brought everybody out here. He removed his helmet and started to climb up the small hill. Hoping he'd find his answer at the top.

However his heart sank when he saw said answer. A little ways away from them, was Vanellope. She was sitting in the field, picking unicorn pop flowers for herself. "_Oh no_" was the one thing that came to Rancis' mind as soon as he saw her. This was another trip to torment Vanellope. But he couldn't bring himself to bully her, not after what he had promised her earlier. But he also couldn't let the other racers know how he was friends with her now. Either way, he'd lose something.

Rancis' stomach knotted up at the thought of having to throw an insult at her, or pulled her hair, or push her in mud. Little did he know, that this was all part of Taffyta's plan. She knew that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt the glitch after she had seen their meeting, and she was going to get him to admit this in front of everyone else one way or another. "_He'll be more of a loser than he already is with his measly trophy collection."_ Taffyta thought to herself as they all made their way through the lollipop grass towards Vanellope, who turned when she heard the sound of feet trudging through the candy grass.

"Nice to see you again, glitch." Taffyta greeted with a smirk as the racers fanned out around her. Rancis tried to stay hidden in his usual position behind their leader. "Now what would we be doing today?" she questioned Vanellope in mock curiosity as she took out one of her lollipops and stuck it in her mouth.

"Oh, nothing much. Just picking some unicorn pops." She told her tormentor, holding up the bouquet she had gathered. "Aren't they as beautiful as I am." She got up and twirled around jokingly, speaking in an elegant tone. She really didn't care about that kind of girly stuff. The reason she gathered these flowers was to give to Rancis as a thank you gift. She wanted to show how much it meant to her that he befriended her.

Taffyta began to laugh when she heard Vanellope say she considered herself beautiful. "Oh please tell me you're joking Vanellope." She laughed at what she had said. "Like anyone of us would ever consider you remotely beautiful. I mean look at you. There's that glitch." She stated, taking a lick of the sucker.

"Those dirty rags you call clothes." Crumbelina spoke up from the gang.

"That overbite." Adorabeezle pointed to her teeth.

"Your squeaky, annoying voice." Snowanna told her, mocking her voice.

Each hurtful comment made Vanellope's face fall a bit more. "Not to mention that dirty candy mess you call hair." Taffyta insulted her further as she finished her lollipop and flicked the stick away. It flew through the air and landed in Vanellope's hair. "Guess you can add that to your collection, you filthy mess of a mistake." Taffyta told her while the other racers laughed at Vanellope. "What do you think of miss glitch over here, Rancis?" She asked the peanut butter cup racer.

This was all going according to plan. All eyes turned to Rancis, who had tried to hide himself so Vanellope didn't get the wrong idea. Vanellope's face lifted a bit, hoping her new friend would stand up for her. Taffyta figured either he'd insult Vanellope and break her heart, or he'd be pushed far enough to stand up for her and become just as hated as she was. Either way, she'd win.

Rancis got gummy butterflies in his stomach when everyone, including Vanellope, turned to hear what type of insult he would throw her. "Well…um…" He stammered as he tried to think of something that would convince them he was on their side, but hold back enough so he didn't hurt Vanellope's feelings. "Yeah, she's an accident waiting to happen." Rancis added to their onslaught of insults, although it hurt him inside to say that. But when he looked over to see Vanellope's face fall in sadness, he felt worse. She looked like she could start crying any moment.

Just then, Swizzle came up and grabbed the bouquet of flowers and held them above him, out of Vanellope's reach. "Guess you won't be needing these since you'll never be as nice as they are." He taunted, waving them over his head. Swizzle saw Minty signaling him to toss the flowers to her and he did.

"Hey! Give those back." Vanellope yelled at them, glitching up as they played Keep Away with the bouquet. Minty caught them and tossed them over to Taffyta before Vanellope could run over to Minty to try to get them back.

As Taffyta caught them, she threw the bouquet to the ground and stomped the flowers with the sound of unicorn pops crunching under her boots. When she had finished, there was nothing left but a pile of rainbow crumbs. "Please, stop it!" Vanellope cried out to Taffyta.

As the raven haired girl approached the platinum blonde, she just got shoved to the ground. "Don't touch me you filthy mistake. Now because of your garbage, I have to get my boots cleaned." She angrily sneered at Vanellope, who was crying in the lollipop grass. The peanut butter cup racer was lowering his head in sadness, wanting to do nothing more than to put a stop to all of this.

Then Taffyta got an idea. She figured if anything would push Rancis over the edge, this would be it. "Tell you what, why don't you prove how pathetic you are by licking my boots clean. After all, you are the one responsible for getting them dirty." Taffyta held out her boot, showing the unicorn pop chunks smeared with the chocolate dirt from the field. Vanellope tried to get up and run, but Taffyta just shoved her right back down. "Get cleaning, before I stomp you flat." Rancis raised his gaze up in anger. THIS was going way too far. Some of the other racers started to chuckle and laugh as Vanellope slowly started to stick her tongue out to lick the dirty substance. Tears of humiliation now covered her face, She thought she had no other choice but to lick her worst enemy's boots clean infront of everyone. Just as the glitch was about to eat the dirty remains, Taffyta was pulled back by her hair and thrown to the ground as well.

"Leave her alone, right now!"

Everyone turned in shock to see that Rancis had shoved their leader over. He had stood up for the glitch. Taffyta pushed herself up, but instead of being angry, she had a victorious smirk plastered across her face. She had won. She had made Rancis give in and reveal his true feeling for Vanellope. And best of all, she knew Rancis knew this as well.

After Taffyta picked herself up, she crossed her arms and stared at the blonde boy. "So you're like, one of her? Honestly, I'm not surprised you'd do such..." She asked him. But he cut her off, having had enough of her.

"CAN IT, FUDGEHEAD!" Rancis yelled angrily, causing the others to gasp at what they just heard. Did he really insult their leader? "Yeah, so what if I'm friends with Vanellope. At least she's actually nice, unlike most of you. I'd rather be friends with someone as sweet as her over you warheads any day." Vanellope smiled up at him as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Well since you put it like that, I guess you won't be needing your kart anymore." Taffyta smiled, turning to signal to Jubileena. The cherry themed racer pulled out a cherry bomb and gave it a toss. It landed in Rancis' Kit Kart, blowing it to smithereens.

"My kart!" Rancis cried out in disbelief as chunks of peanut butter cups flew all over the area.

Taffyta smirked at him as he shot her a death glare. "You know, you two are perfect for each other. You both don't belong in a racing game." She spoke down to the two as the racers started to advance towards them. "To celebrate your little friendship, why don't you two take a nice dip in that taffy pond over there." She pointed to a nearby pool of green taffy. The rest of the racers grabbed the glitch and former racer and started to push them towards the pond. The two of them knew that if they were pushed in there, they wouldn't be getting out any time soon. For the first time, Rancis was worried about something other than his hair. He looked over at Vanellope as she looked back at him, knowing there was no way out. The group was about to push the doomed couple in when a high-pitched, crazy laugh filled the air.

"Jeez Taffyta, I know this must be exciting to watch, but you sounded like a crazy person there." Swizzle said to her as the rest of the group stopped to stare at the pink racer.

However she was just as shocked as they were. "Uuugh…that wasn't me Swizzle." She looked at him in confusion.

"INCOMING!" Jubileena suddenly cried out, pointing toward the sky. Everyone turned to see a large jawbreaker fly through the air. All of the children ran away as the giant candy landed in the pond with a large green splash, sending the goo everywhere. All the Sugar Rushers recovered to see a tall, pink monster land in front of the lake.

"HEY THERE, SQUIRTS!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, looks like Rancis is out of a kart. But at least he stood up to Taffyta and protected Vanellope. Leave a review of what you though and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Zazz**


	4. You're Going Home In A Box

**Smokescreen2814: Yeah, Zazz is gonna throw down this chapter.**

**Agent BM, Isaacladboy and Animeeluvver379: Now you can see what happens next.**

**VickyT36: Zazz.**

**Bubblina Gumdrop and sweetprincess900045: Yeah, Taffy can be a real jerk, wait till you see what she does here.**

**A/N: SO sorry about this chapter's delay. I had a bad case of writers block when it came to the second part of this chapter. But after taking a break and writing something else, I will get back to updating this story as regularly as I can. This will also be the first of three OC's appearing in this story. Don't worry though, the focus will still be kept on Rancis and Vanellope. ALSO, as of this chapter, I am increasing the rating to T to be safe. So without further delay, read on.**

* * *

"HEY THERE, SQUIRTS!"

All of the Sugar Rushers looked up in shock at the monster that was standing before them. They had never seen something like this in their game before. Zazz walked forward slowly, examining all of the little children for any possible glitches. Some of them were shaking in fear, some looked like they were ready to cry, others looked as though they wanted to flee. Rancis however, stood in front of Vanellope to protect her.

Zazz's gaze eventually fell upon Candlehead, who was wide eyed, and shaking more than what the coldest temperatures of Mount Sundae could cause. The pink Zeti picked up on her fright quickly and leaned in till he was close enough for her to see his sharp teeth and slithering tongue. She let out a whimper as he drew closer to her as tears formed in her eyes. Once they were face to face, Zazz said one word.

"Boo!"

The Candlehead racer let out a small shriek as she started to run away. Her escape eventually stopped once she hit her head on a nearby candy cane tree branch. Zazz was laughing as he watched the whole scene unfold. "Wh-what do you want, you monster?" Snowanna tried to sound tough, but her nervousness shown through.

"I'm glad you asked." Zazz told them as he continued to walk around and examine each and every racer. "Whoever tells me where I can find this glitch, will win the honor of not being ripped apart!" He explained to them. Vanellope felt her heart skip a beat when she heard her name. Rancis tried to stand his ground in case one of them ratted her out or the pink caricature inspected them.

However, one racer was feeling particularly brave. "And what if we decide not to tell you?" Swizzle crossed his arms as she questioned the psychopathic Zeti. Zazz turned his attention to the Swizz, eyeing him as if examining how much of a fight he would put up.

"Well in that case, Put up your dukes! I've been itchin' for a fight all day!" Zazz hissed as he leaned in close to Swizzle's face. The other racers exchanged nervous glances. Was Swizzle seriously going to fight this monster?

Swizzle recoiled back from Zazz's toothy grin, fanning the air in disgust. "Ugh, breath mint much?" The unicorn pop racer asked him while smirking at his own insult. Zazz paused at that moment to breathe on his hand and then smell it. He gave the rest of the racers an "are you kidding me?" kind of face.

The next thing Swizzle knew, Zazz grabbed the top of his head with one of his hands and twisted it so they were eye to eye. "Are you DISRESPECTIN' ME, BOY!?" He screamed in the racer's face, poking his chest with his free hand. The Swizz flinched a little as spit flew in his face from the Zeti's shouts.

Swizzle just lightly brushed Zazz's hand away and chuckled. "So what if I am. When I get through with you, you'll be crying all the way back home to your mommy." He wiped the spit off of his face before crossing his arms. He turned to a couple of the girls and winked, just to show them they would be alright. Minty, Jubileena and Adorabeezle began to swoon over him dreamily. "So this fool better back off before I have to show him what the Swizz can do." He told his friend's before turning back to Zazz.

"Oh Yeah?" Zazz questioned,smiling at his bravery. The racer had guts, he'd give him that."Well how about this? Once I finished up with the glitch, YOU'RE GOING HOME IN A BOX!" The others eyes widened in horror of how dark his threat was as they took a few steps back. Swizzle's face fell at the threat too. All that confidence he had moments ago was now gone. Based on how this creature acted and looked, He probably wasn't kidding.

"I know where you can find the glitch!" Taffyta suddenly spoke up. Rancis tensed up as he heard her voice. Of course she would be the one to point a psychopath in their direction. Zazz reared his view to the platinum blonde, hopping over to her location. "You see, before you interrupted us, we were right in the middle of giving the glitch and her new friend a dip in that Taffy Pond." She told Zazz while he rubbed his hands, nodding his head while he listened.

"Ah, makin' her sleep with the gummy fish. I like your style kid." Zazz grinned in an understanding tone. Not that he cared about what they were doing before he got there, just as long as he'd get to cause harm.

Taffyta glanced over at Rancis briefly, hinting at him that he was about to become this Zeti's next target if he tried to stand up for Vanellope. "Exactly. The girl you're looking for is right over there." She pointed at the glitch, who was hidden behind Rancis. The peanut butter cup racer felt a chill run through him as he and Zazz made eye contact for the first time.

Zazz started to walk toward Rancis, peeking behind him to get a good look at Vanellope. The little glitch was shaking in fear like the rest of the racers had been. He was about to hiss out another threat, until Rancis held his arms out in an attempt to protect Vanellope. "You'll hurt her over my dead body." He told Zazz, who gave him a shocked look.

However his confusion didn't last too long before his toothy smile came back. "That can be arranged." He laughed darkly. Zazz then hopped over the two and landed on the half sunken jaw breaker in the Taffy Pond. Suddenly it began to rise up, now coated with the cyan green substance. The Zeti floated up into the air, standing on top of the candy. He spun the jawbreaker around to reveal a face had been carved into. It looked like a green, taffy covered, jack o lantern. All of the racers started to panic when the face let out a roar and started to spit out Starburst toward them.

"IT'S BEAT DOWN TIME!" Zazz cackled.

Everyone scrambled to their karts as the candies collided with the ground, sending flowers and dirt everywhere. They reached their karts and everybody, except Rancis and Vanellope, took off. Taffyta made sure to grab the unconscious Candlehead and save her too. Rancis realized to his horror that since his kart had been blown up by Jubileena, neither he nor Vanellope could lose this beast like the racers had. The raven haired girl stared up at the giant angry jawbreaker in fright, but her scared trance was broken when Rancis grabbed her hand and yanked her, causing her to glitch up.

"Run for it!" He yelled at her as he started to drag her along, going as fast as his feet would carry them. They rushed up the hill and through the field, with Zazz and his green jawbreaker in hot pursuit.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed as the jawbreaker flew overhead, firing more Starburst at the duo. Rancis moved as fast as his feet would carry him, pulling Vanellope along. He started to move from side to side as the sweet projectiles just barely missed them. The jawbreaker flew ahead of the, forcing them to skid to a halt to change their direction. The evil floating candy puffed up its "Cheeks" and began to spit out a rapid stream of Starburst, while Zazz cackled over all the destruction. Thinking fast, Vanellope used the debris from the rapid fire as a cover and grabbed Rancis, diving into a nearby bush. When the jawbreaker ceased fire and the debris settled, Zazz surveyed the area for his prey.

"Come on out before I get angry! Hohoho boy, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Rancis and the glitch heard the crazed Zeti warned them as they crouched behind a nearby bush. Vanellope turned to the blonde boy for their next move. Rancis put his finger to his lips, making a shushing sound. His plan was to hide out until Zazz, hopefully, gave up.

He had hoped for too much.

The large jawbreaker flew over the bush, allowing Zazz a clear line of sight between him and the two. Rancis stood in front of Vanellope, trying to be brave. Although his true feelings of how he was about to be mauled were shining through. "End of the line, brats!" Zazz cackled.

Suddenly, something slammed into Zazz, knocking him and the jawbreaker to the ground. Rancis looked around for their unknown hero while Zazz got up and did the "Put 'em up" pose with his fist.

"How did you like that, freak!"

All three of them looked up to see a boy, the size of a Sugar Rush racer, land back on the ground before them. He had short black hair that was only partial visible from under his cinnamon bun hat. Beneath his light brown racing jacket, he wore a white t-shirt that had a cinnamon bun on it and the words "Sweet Spice" written across it, as well as a pair of dark jeans. "You leave Vanellope alone. No one is hurting her on my watch." He pointed at Zazz with an angry expression on his face.

It took her a moment, but the glitch thought that he looked familiar. "R-Ron? Ron Cinnadon?" She asked him outloud. The boy turned to Vanellope and gave her a thumbs up and winked.

"Awwwww, what a touching reunion." They all heard Zazz sarcastically remark. "I'LL HAVE EXTRA FUN PUTTING YOU ALL THREE FEET UNDER!" He screamed, picking up his jawbreaker from behind him with both hands. The Zeti hopped through the air towards the trio. He brought the jawbreaker down, making it hit the ground with a loud THUD. The earth shook beneath the kid's feet as they stumbled and fell over. Zazz used this opportunity to throw his jawbreaker at Ron and make a grab for the glitch.

The jawbreaker bounced up and down like a giant ball towards Ron. He ran underneath it, barley avoiding being crushed by the weapon. Rancis charged at Zazz, his fist ready to fight for Vanellope. "You hurt Vanellope and I'll hurt you!" He cried while charging at the Zeti. Zazz just brought his shoulder forward and started to charge towards Rancis, smirking at how pathetic he looked. The two collided in the middle, with Zazz knocking the peanut butter cup racer away.

Vanellope gasped as Rancis' got up; His face was scratched from Zazz's wrist cuff. She heard a cackle and turned to see the pink monster lung at her. Thinking quickly, her glitch flickered while she ran from the assault. However, Zazz just jumped high into the air and blocked Vanellope's path upon landing. She turned to ran the other way, but froze when she saw the jawbreaker bouncing back towards them. Vanellope was between a rock and a hard spot now. Either she'd get squashed or get clobbered by this lunatic.

That's when Ron came out of nowhere and stomped on Zazz's head, knocking him down and allowing Vanellope to escape. "How's that for a butt kicking?" The cinnamon bun racer taunted.

Zazz pulled himself up and glared at the boy. "I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP!" He threatened to Ron, catching him bouncing jawbreaker to use against him. He leapt into the air and tossed the candy with an underhand throw. It started to swiftly roll forward like a giant bowling ball. Vanellope yelped and dove out of the way of the oncoming sphere.

Zazz started to attack Ron, swinging his claws at him. The racer skillfully dodged each swipe; that is until the last one caught him off guard and knocked him down. The Zeti approached the downed boy, ready for the killing blow when suddenly his vision went dark. While he had had his back turned, Rancis leapt up on his back and covered his eyes with his hands. Zazz started to thrash about wildly, trying to get the blonde racer off of him. "Get up and attack him while I got him blinded!" He yelled at Ron.

"Yeah you show that monster who's the boss, Rancis!" The boy heard Vanellope yell to him. He turned to give her a victorious smile, but it fainted when he turned his head. Vanellope was so hyped about the action going on before her that she didn't notice the giant jawbreaker that Zazz had tossed was now rolling back towards them, with her right in its path.

Thinking fast, Rancis jumped off of Zazz and sprinted towards Vanellope. She gave him a confused look as he ran up and pushed her out of the way just as the round object bowled by them. Vanellope was pushed to safety, but Rancis took the hit, knocking him a few feet away from the glitch.

"RANCIS!" Vanellope gasped in horror at Rancis' injured body. Ron was just getting up and gasped at what he saw. His fist and teeth clenched as Zazz started to laugh with joy. Then he saw the jawbreaker still rolling towards him. He jumped up and gave it a mighty kick, redirecting it at the Zeti.

"EHEHEHEHE! Break anything important?!" Zazz laughed at Rancis. He stopped laughing when he saw his own weapon charging at him. He let out a yelp as it ran him over, squashing the Zeti into the ground. Ron ran at Zazz, hopped into the air, did a somersault and landed on his stomach feet first. Zazz wheezed as he pulled himself up, knowing he had failed. "Y-you'll pay for this!" He yelled at them all before leaping off into the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Well my first chapter with a fight with a Zeti. I think it went okay considering I got stuck writing it part way through. Ron Cinnadon is owned by Smokescreen2814. Leave a review, fave, do you're usual thing, and i'll see you on the next one.**


	5. The Mistake

**Agent BM: Yeah, Ron is in this story, he's one of three OCs. But don't worry, none of them will takeover it. I intend to keep the focus on Rancis, Vanellope and the Deadly Six at times.**

**Smokescreen2814: Thanks, glad you liked what I did with him.**

**Bubblina Gumdrop: Yep, I decided to add Presley from SwizzleMalarkeyFan in one chapter later.**

**sweetprincess900045: 1. Yeah, Taff can be cruel, wait until a later chapter, 2. Awww, there will be plenty of that later, and 3. Yes he is.**

**BlackRose56: Zazz is tied for my favorite Zeti with one other that we will meet later.**

**A/N: I'm surprised everyone was so okay with some of the dark dialog in the last chapter. For those of you who don't know, Sonic Lost World actually has some pretty dark dialog for a Sonic Game. Quick not that Ron Cinnadon belongs to Smokescreen2814. So now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ron let out a breath of relief and smiled about their victory. "Hmph, that will show him what happens when he messes with us, right guys?" He asked Vanellope and Rancis. No response. Ron turned around to see Vanellope kneeling by Rancis, who was injured from their battle with Zazz. He could see that the little glitch was about to tear up in concern for her newest friend.

Vanellope started to shake Rancis' unconscious body when Ron ran up beside her. "Please be okay. Please please be okay." She kept saying out loud as she tried to wake him up. Thankfully, Rancis began to stir after a few seconds of waiting. He opened his eyes to see Vanellope and the boy who had helped them staring down at him.

"Ugh, what happened? Last thing I remember was that guy and that giant jawbreaker tha-" Rancis tried to recall what had happened leading up until now. However, Vanellope wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug before he could finish. It was one of those hugs from her that sent a glitch rippling through Rancis' body. It didn't hurt or nothing, but it just felt a bit strange is all. "_This is what she must feel all the time_." He thought to himself.

"Oh Rancis, thank mod you're okay!" Vanellope let out a large breath of relief while Rancis rubbed his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you after you got hurt by that big, pink, monster thing. Thank you for saving me." She thanked him, her glitch occasionally shimmering until she released the hug.

Rancis pushed himself up and dusted off his brown peanut butter cup suit. "We really should be thanking what's his face over here." He pointed toward Ron, who had been watching the two quietly. "Now do you care to repeat your name? I didn't quite catch it during our little scuffle." Rancis asked the cinnamon bun boy.

"Sure thing, man. The name's Ron, Ron Cinnadon." The boy reintroduced himself to Rancis as he stuck out his hand to shake. After a moment of consideration, Rancis went to meet him halfway with the greeting. He had remembered that Vanellope seemed to know who he was and considered asking them where they met. He started to ask him when-

Glitch

Rancis backed up when Ron made the same glitch effect that Vanellope had made. "Yo-you're a glitch too?" He asked him nervously. Two glitches? How was that possible? He had never seen or heard anyone ever mention this other boy.

Ron nodded his head and spun his yarn. "Yep; that's where Vanellope and I know each other from." He signaled to the female glitch. "I was walking back to my home in the Chocolate Mines when I ran into Vanellope. We chatted a bit and it turned out that we had one huge thing in common. We're both glitches." Ron finished his explanation.

"But then how come no one has ever mentioned you before? I've never seen you around Sugar Rush." Rancis asked Ron with curiosity. So many questions flooded his mind. Why did the king never tell the others about him? Did Vanellope have more friends like this? Did they always stick together? He wasn't sure where to start.

Ron could somehow tell that Rancis was puzzled by all of this. So he made it easy on the peanut butter racer. "It's because he doesn't want to cause a panic by the fact that there are two glitches in the game. Plus my presence isn't as well known as Vanellope's is." Ron enlightened Rancis. That made sense to the blonde boy. Why cause a game wide panic about a boy he barely knew anything about.

"You don't think King Candy would have anything to do with that monster, do you Rancis?" Vanellope step toward him, wondering about the game's ruler. She thought Rancis would know what the king was like more than any of them there.

Rancis just shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure, he was never one to leave the game; He told us not to." This was true; The king had explained to them the dangers of outside their game. If they died, then they wouldn't respawn ever. Game over. Since the racers were all chibi kids, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from the outside dangers if they did wander.

"Yeah well, I have half a mind to go down to that castle and find out, and the other half agrees." Ron punched his fist into the palm of his other hand. "That guy thinks he can just treat us glitches however he wants; It's not right." He declared before he started to head in the direction of the castle. "Vanellope come on, I'm not letting him, Muttonfudge or that pink guy hurt you." Ron took the female glitch's hand and started to walk.

"Wait, I'm going too."

Both of them turned to see Rancis with a look of determination on his face. "Look Rancis, You aren't much of a fight from what I saw when that thing attacked. So why don't you stay behind." Ron suggested to the peanut butter cup racer. Rancis just shook his head and walked up to him.

"No, Vanellope almost got killed when that thing attack us. If she's going with you to the castle, then I'm coming along too to protect her." Rancis firmly declared to the glitches. Vanellope smiled at him, happy he was so willing to stand up for her.

Ron rolled his eyes and signaled him to join. "Fine, but if something messes with your hair, don't come crying to me." He warned Rancis as they walked. Vanellope slowed down to Rancis' walking speed and leaned into his ear.

"Thanks Rancis. You're so brave." She told him with a little giggle at the end as the trio left the now half destroyed Lollipop Meadow. They were going to get to the bottom of this. Their next stop: King Candy's castle.

* * *

**(At the Castle)**

It was another usual day at the castle. All of the Oreo guards were on duty, constantly patrolling for any glitches or unwanted intruders. The chants of "Oreo, Oreeeeeo!" could be heard from the outside courtyard. From the inside, King Candy was standing before the Deadly Six, getting their latest reports about the glitch and the blonde racer. King Candy was shaking his head in disappointment as Zazz explained how the battle went. Zavok was watching from the side while the other four members remain in the shadows.

"Grrrr I almost had 'em! I was this close to bringing them here in a couple of body bags." Zazz cursed as he held his fingers close together to show the king how close he had gotten. "But then that boy saved her and beat me till I was black and blue!" He kicked the ground in frustration.

"Enough!" King Candy yelled at the pink Zeti. "You have failed me on an impossible to fail mission. How do you fail to catch a little girl; you are 4 times her size?" He questioned Zazz in frustration. Just then, Zavok approached King Candy and stared down at him.

"We do not care about the little girl." Zavok told the king, poking his large nose with one of his cyan nails. "You've wasted our time with this game, "Master"." He glared down at him in a threatening tone, poking him again.

King Candy had had enough of his threatening tone, and decided to punish all of them. He pulled out the conch shell he had used on Zavok the day they had met. "Do you care NOW?" the king asked, waving the shell at them. He wouldn't be taking any sort of resistance from them. Zavok backed away, trying to keep his normal menacing expression. Zazz backed up in fright as well and shook his head. The king began to play the conch; the sound of VVVVVMMMMMM filled the air as Zavok, Zazz and the remaining Deadly Six covered their ears and held their heads in pain. "Oh ho ho, I think we get the picture." he chuckled, and continued to blow.

However, hidden behind one of the pillars of the throne room, Rancis, Ron, and Vanellope peeked around to see what the ruler of Sugar Rush was doing. Since all three of them had been in here for one reason or another, (Whether it be Vanellope going to the Fungeon, Ron sneaking in to get Vanellope out, or Rancis coming to see the king) they knew the castle layout like the back of their codes.

"There he is." Vanellope pointed out to the boys in a hushed tone. "And there's the monster that attacked us." She gazed a Zazz, who was still doubled over from the conch being played.

"What's that black thing in his hands?" Rancis asked, noticing the shell in King Candy's hands. It was making some strange noises as the peanut butter boy felt a bit woozy.

"I bet that's what he's using to control those monsters." Ron spoke next, figuring out what the instrument was being used for. He didn't know how a little shell could control these beast, but he was about stop the king and humiliate him. "Hey guys, check this." Ron chucked to Rancis and Vanellope. He started to run towards the king, who was still focused on torturing the Zeti.

"Ron, wait!" Rancis called out to him, but it was too late. Ron jumped at the king and kicked the shell out of his hands.

***Crack***

The conch shattered to pieces all over the floor. The king paused for a moment, conflicted by every negative emotion. Eventually, his anger shined through and he turned to the male glitch with fury in his eyes. "You, moronic glitch!" He raged out at Ron, who just crossed his arms and smirked.

"Awww, what's wrong? Upset that I broke your toy, King Crazy?" Ron taunted to the king, not realizing what he had truly done.

The king started seething in fury and exploded. "Yes, especially when THAT TOY WAS THE ONLY THING KEEPING SIX ANGRY ZETI FROM TAKING OVER MY KI-"His rant was cut short when the red claws of Zavok grabbed his collar and lifted him up into the air.

"Yes it was, but now we are free." The red Zeti chuckled evilly, with the other five joining in. "You no longer control us." He pulled the king closer to his face, an evil grin crept over his expression.

King Candy was trying desperately to escape Zavok's grasp. His only option was to bribe his way out. "N-no, please l-let me go! I'll tell you what, you spare me, and I'll give you my castle! No charge, ho ho h-UGH!" His bartering hopes were cut short as Zavok squeezed the king to silence him.

"We're not interesting in your kingdom, FORMER master." Zavok spoke down to the frightened king, giving him a good shake.

Glitch

However, something caught the leader's eye. He shook him again, and the king glitched a bit. As King Candy chuckled nervously, Zavok gave him a good squeeze and the king glitched until he wasn't the king anymore. In his place was a man wearing a red and white racing suit. He had grey skin and yellow eyes with a red and white racing helmet on his head. Turbo. The jaws of the three Sugar Rushers dropped, while Zavok eyed him with interest. "You are not of this world, are you? If I were to slay you, you would not respawn, would you?" he asked with curiosity.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" Vanellope gasped at what was happening.

"Who are you, and why were you disguised as the king?! Rancis asked at the impostor.

Zavok heard him and turned his head. Rancis' code immediately ran cold when he and the Zeti made eye contact. Zavok started to slowly walk toward Vanellope and Rancis, while Ron watched all of this happen. Rancis knew right away that this was the leader of the monsters, and boy was he menacing. His mere presence gave off a dark vibe. "So, you are the duo who caused this fool to enslave us, how pathetic." He calmly chucked in a way that sent shivers down Rancis' spine. He slowly backed away, keeping Vanellope close at all times. She was in as much shock as he was.

Zavok looked at the impostor, then back at the duo. "Normally I would have Zazz rip you up right here, but I'm feeling…generous for our freedom." He stared at Turbo. Zazz was chuckling silently to himself behind Zavok and nodded his head. He was hoping he get to redeem himself. "I will give you a thirty second head start before I let him do whatever he wants to you." He finished, smirking at them.

Vanellope and Rancis knew he wasn't kidding based on what Zazz had done before. Taking the hint, the two of them ran out of the castle as fast as they could with Ron trailing behind them.

After they left, Zavok turned back to the former king and started to get an idea. "Why not spread a little chaos among this game, shall we?" He began to laugh manically, with the rest of the Deadly Six joining in. After he was done, he turned to see a very wide eyed Sour Bill gazing at the scene. "Little green one, call the racers to a meeting. We shall have our fun with this world."

* * *

**(Near the Starting Line)**

"Ron, what were you thinking?!" Rancis screamed at the cinnamon bun glitch. The trio had stopped to catch their breath when they though they put enough distance between them and the castle.

"I thought it would save us!" Ron tried to defend himself. He thought that if the shell had been destroyed, then the Deadly Six wouldn't be deadly anymore. "I was just trying to defend Vanellope."

"By what, allowing a bunch of crazy monsters to kill everyone we care about? Yeah thanks a million." Rancis responded sarcastically.

"Guys, stop fighting and look at this!" Vanellope called to the boys as they fought. Rancis and Ron stopped fighting for a second to come over to the hill top Vanellope was gazing over. From her view, she could see all the racers getting out of their karts and gathering at the winner's circle. Taffyta was the last to walk up and join the others, giving Candlehead a high five as she stood before the popcorn podium.

"What do you think it's about?" Ron asked with curiosity as they watched.

"C-c-citizens of Sugar Rush." Sour Bill announced into the microphone, more nervous than usual.

"Shhh! We're about to find out." Rancis shushed him, listening and watching closely.

"A-a-all hail our rightful ruler, King Ca-AAAAAHHHH!" Suddenly the popcorn podium was ripped apart, causing him to fall to the ground. Zavok stepped forward after it was no more. All the Sugar Rush racers gasped in horror at the sight of him and were about to panic when the Zeti held out a hand to silence them. They all stood there, trembling, waiting for his next move. That's when five more creatures dropped from the sky and landed, revealing themselves to the kids.

"Greeting insects, I am Zavok! And these are my brothers, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zor and Zomom. WE ARE THE DEADLY SIX! And we are your new rulers!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, we will FINALLY meet the rest of the Deadly Six; Zomom, Zeena, Zik, and Zor. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please fav, follow, review, do your thing, and i'll see you all on the next chapter.**


	6. They are the Deadly Six

**Smokescreen2814 and Agent BM: Yeah, Ron done screwed up big time.**

**sweetprincess900045: Yes, Rancis is just fine and the Deadly Six are now in control unfortunately.**

**AnimeeLuvver379: I was planning on having the racer interact with the Zeti in someway, but I never planned on doing anything with Gloyd. I'll see what I can do.**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter of the story. We FINALLY get to meet the remaining Deadly Six members. **

* * *

"Greeting insects, I am Zavok! And these are my brothers, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zor and Zomom. WE ARE THE DEADLY SIX! And we are your new rulers!"

All the racers and the trio from up the hill gazed at the Zeti in shock. This was the first time that Rancis, Ron and Vanellope finally got a good look at the rest of the group.

Master Zik; He was the smallest out of the group with his round blue body and black robe that he wore. He had two small horns poking out of the top of his head that were black with a yellow strip. The wrinkles under his eyes, along with his long grey mustache and pony tail showed his age as the oldest of the Deadly Six. He also had a walking cane that was about four times his size in length. He sat upon it, studying the racers.

Zeena; She was the only female out of the group. Her body was colored lime green, with two black strips around her waist. Her lower half was also colored black, like her fellow Zeti. A twisty tail was coiled up behind her and matched her skin color. She wore a set of black gloves on each hand that covered everything but her pink nails. However, her most noticeable feature was her large mass of green hair that parted on the right and went down her full body length. A single, pink and black striped horn stuck out of the top of her head. She seemed to be too obsessed with filing down her nails to care about the racers.

Zor; He was only slightly taller than Master Zik in height. His bottom half was colored black like the rest of his kind, with the rest of his skin being colored white. He wore black, fingerless gloves and carried a blue rose around with him. His hair, with one bang covering the right side of his face, was purple, a color that matched that of his lips, which showed his constant frown. Finally, he had two black and cyan striped horns the curved out of the top of his head.

Finally, there was Zomom, who was the fattest monster any of them had ever seen. Like his brethren, his lower half was black, but his upper half was yellow. He wore two spiked wrist cuffs on each wrist, much like Zavok and Zazz. His eyes never seemed to be gazing in the same direction at the same time, suggesting he was stupid. He had several spikes on the top of his head that were striped red and black. He was gazing around the candy coated land, his gaping mouth showed he had several missing teeth.

"Oh man, this place is a dream come true." He took in the candy surroundings hungrily. Although this entire land wouldn't be enough to satisfy his monstrous appetite, Zomom was drooling at the thought of devouring all these sweets.

All the Avatars weren't sure of what to think of their new so called leaders. Should they be scared? What happened to King Candy? Surly he would tell them that this was a joke of some sort. Taffyta was the first to find her voice. "So, you're like, our new leaders you say?" She questioned them.

"But one of them is an old guy!" Adorabeezle shouted, pointing at Master Zik.

"Ewwwww, look at his wrinkles!" Called Minty, pointing at his baggy eyes.

"Oh no; he's going to rule us with a strict nap time!" Jubileena pretended to be scared before the three of them broke out in laughter.

The blue Zeti's expression remained unchanged by the insults thrown at him. Along with being the oldest out of the group, Master Zik was also the wisest. He was the Deadly Six's founder, as well as Zavok's mentor. He had taught the current leader of the gang every skill he knew, and he wasn't going to have a bunch of kids insulting him. "The oldest oak surpasses the youngest sapling in the woods." He told the girls, hopping off of his walking cane. "I suggest you learn some respect for your elders." Zik told them, holding his cane in his right hand.

"Oh great, he's a gardener too." Jubileena joked while the other two began to laugh again.

Taffyta rolled her eyes and scoffed. She knew King Candy wouldn't let a bunch of monsters that wouldn't make good Halloween costumes take over their kingdom. This was probably all just some kind of big prank. "Yeah well, last I checked King Candy ruled this kingdom, not a group of six freaks." She told them, unwrapping a lollipop to snack on.

Crumbelina walked up beside Taffyta and eyed Zeena. "Hmph, some of them are total fashion rejects too. I mean green hair? Please." She chuckled, picking up one of Taffyta's old lollipops and throwing it at the female Zeti.

The lolly flew through the air and hit Zeena in the face. If there was one thing Zenna cared about more than anything, aside from causing chaos, it was her looks. "Why you little BRAT! I'll have you know that it took me three hours to get perfect!" She shouted at the posh racer, stepping forward. "When I get my nails on you I'll…"

"That's enough Zeena." Zavok cut her off. She returned to her position behind him, glaring at the racer. "As for your earlier rebuttal about your king, why not ask him yourself?" He told the racers. That's when he reached behind the destroyed podium and lifted a very nervous King Candy up by the collar. All of the racers gasped to see their king in such a threatening position. Taffyta was just putting her candy in her mouth when she saw her king. She started to choke on the sucker from shock; Minty and Crumbelina had to give her the Heimlich maneuver to get it unstuck.

"N-now now my fellow subject." The king chuckled nervously. "J-j-just do as your new ruler tells you." He instructed the racers.

The racers were shocked that their king would hand down control of the game to a bunch of monsters. "Now then, as your new rulers, there will be some…changes." Zavok started to explain while he paced back and forth, holding the still trembling King Candy. "We have found our way into your code room and disabled the feature that allows you to regenerate if you die." He told the chibi racers, much to their horror.

This was a lie; Zavok had not touched the game's coding. He just wanted to create a game wide panic among the racers. From the frightened looks in the racer's eyes, they thought he was telling the truth. However, some, like Taffyta, were a bit skeptical. So he'd just have to push their fright a bit further. "Any last words "your majesty"?" He pulled King Candy in closer to his face.

All the king could do was chuckle nervously. "H-have some candy?" He tried to offer Zavok some candy from his pocket.

What happened next horrified the racers. Zavok started to slash and rip apart the king right before the racer's eyes. They watched as their ruler was torn to pieces by this new stranger. Ron, Vanellope and Rancis watched in horror from the hill top. When he was finished, Zavok dropped King Candy to the ground, watching as he disappeared in a flurry of blue pixels. "Is that proof enough?" Zavok then turned to the avatars.

All of them, even Taffyta, were frightened now. "J-just w-wait, he'll respawn." The pink racer shivered in place from seeing King Candy murdered right before them. They didn't realize that he was not really from their game. He never did respawn, making the racers realize that he was telling the truth.

"Like I was saying, WE are your new rulers now." He told the frightened racers more sternly, knowing that he got the message across that they were not to be messed with.

Candlehead was shaking the most out of all of them. She recognized Zazz from when he had attacked them earlier, but Zavok had brought her fears to a whole new level. However, one Zeti that had peaked her curiosity more than any of them was Zor. She watched as he just stood there moping. The blue rose he held lost a petal and he tried to grab it, but failed to do so. Even though he was the bad guy, he just looked so sad to the ditzy racer.

"I don't know why you're all so panicked. We're all doomed from the minute were born anyway." Zor glumly told the racers.

"However, I am willing to bargain with you insects." Zavok continued on his speech. "Whoever can bring us the blonde racer and his so called glitch companion, will be spared a slow and painful end." He enlightened the racers. They all knew he was talking about Vanellope and Rancis. "Now that I've made our presence clear, STRIKE BROTHERS! Make the fool's subjects pay for our abuse and enslavement!" Zavok laughed as Zazz and Zomom charged forward, sending the kids into a panic. Zik remained by the leader, watching the racers scramble, Zeena was preoccupied with her nails, and Zor was too depressed to even try and chase them down.

Racers were scattering in a hectic frenzy. Some made it into their karts and took off, while others just ran for their lives. Zazz hopped up onto Jubileena's Cherriot and started cackling evily, causing the cherry racer start crying in terror. Candlehead almost made it to her Ice Screamer when Zomom jumped through the air and landed on it, sending icing flying everywhere. She was forced to flee on foot as the yellow Zeti began to eat what remained of her kart. Rancis knew that they would now be hunted by every avatar in the game. "We'd better leave." He told the two glitches.

"I know just the place." Vanellope told Rancis as the three of them left. Little did they know, Zavok had seen them flee. "Zomom, I have a job for you to do. Go find the brats in this land and eliminate them." He ordered the fat Zeti who was currently covered with the frosting of Candlehead's kart and still shoveling globs of it in his mouth.

"Oh boy! More candy!" He excitedly yelled as he rolled onto his feet and stomped off.

* * *

A little ways away from the track, Vanellope was leading the boys towards Diet Cola Mountain. "This is just great; Now everyone in the game is after us." Rancis threw his arms in the air in frustration. One monster attacking them was bad enough, but now they were being ruled by five more of them. "We got to find somewhere to hide out Vanellope."

"Why did you think I brought you here?" She rolled her eyes as they all headed toward one of the walls. The female glitch motioned for the two boys to walk into the wall. They both just gave her a look of confusion.

"Vanellope, we're supposed to be finding shelter, not playing games." Rancis told Vanellope, thinking this was her trying to be funny. The raved haired girl just rolled her eyes and walked through the wall, much to the two boy's surprise. She poked her head back out to see their shocked expressions. Vanellope walked backed out, grabbed both their hands, and pulled them inside the mountain.

Once he had been pulled through the wall, Rancis was finally able to get a good look around the inside. He looked and saw a lake of some sort of hot liquid in the middle of the area. "What is this place?" he asked Vanellope with curiosity.

"It's my home; it's where I live to hide from you guys." She explained to the peanut butter cup racer, which he was shocked by. He didn't know she had to live in such a horrible, dank, and dangerous place. While he was at his house, resting in his warm bed, she was living with the possibility of getting burned.

Rancis grabbed her hand, looking guilty. "Vanellope, I had no idea you lived like this." He apologized to her, "If only I'd met you sooner, I'd of let you hide out in my house." He told her. Vanellope could tell how sorry he felt. His face started to twist with guilt as if he would break down sobbing right here.

The little glitch placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Rancis, it's not your fault." She softly spoke to him. It really wasn't; it was King Candy's for telling all the racers she was dangerous, as well as Taffyta's for rallying them to bully her into hiding. "Besides, it's not all bad. Here, watch this." She smiled and went to pick up a pebble. She chucked it at the mentos stalactites, knocking on into the diet cola below.

Rancis and Ron watched as it caused a geyser to erupt from the liquid. "Woaw, cool!" Ron cheered with excitement.

Vanellope picked up another pebble and handed it to Ron. "Wanna try it?" She asked with a grin on her face. The cinnamon bun boy nodded vigorously and gave the rock a toss. Once again, the mentos was knocked into the cola and erupted. Ron cheered as Rancis' mood seemed to brighten a little. The blonde racer then noticed a piece of sponge cake, tucked into a corner.

Vanellope saw Rancis notice the cake and walked over to it. "Oh, that's just my bed." She enlightened him, jumping up onto it. "Come on, feel it. It's cozier than it looks." She invited him on to it. He hopped up onto the sponge cake and found that she was right. He sat for a moment before he realized that the way he got up, his hand was now on top of Vanellope's.

He quickly pulled his hand away, blushing madly with embarrassment. "S-so-sorry about t-that." He rubbed his arm, unsure of what to say next. Vanellope just giggled at his blushing face. Both of them sat in silence for a few seconds before Ron walked over and joined them.

"So, what's the plan now?" Ron asked the duo.

They both looked at each other, not sure of what to do next. "Just hide out here, I guess. What else can we do, Ron?" She asked him.

"What? Hide here for the rest of our lives? No way! I say we fight back!" Ron declared, punching his fist into his other hand.

"But how?" Vanellope asked Ron, knowing full well none of them really knew how to fight. She knew that Ron was the only real fighter among the group, and they had only gotten lucky with their encounter with Zazz.

"Well, there is someone we can go to for help." Rancis spoke up. Both of the glitches turned to Rancis, waiting for him to spin his yarn. "He's a racer, but he doesn't go to the track as often as the rest of the avatars. So he most likely won't be looking for us." The glitches looked at each other and nodded. Someone was better than not doing anything. "But he's sort of…out there, in terms of personality."

"Sure, take us to him. He can't be that bad." Vanellope told him, getting up.

Rancis nodded and they all started to leave Diet Cola Mountain, on the quest to seek this racer.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a chapter. I wonder how our heroes will deal with the other members of the group. Anyway, leave a fav, follow, review, do your thing and i'll see you all in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Another OC comes into the story. (And I'm sure a certain fan of mine will be super happy to hear that)


End file.
